1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation module and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation module capable of enhancing heat dissipating efficiency and reducing noise and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a heat pipe and a heat dissipation module are disposed inside a consumer electronic device. The heat pipe transmits heat generated by internal electronic components the consumer electronic device to thermal fins of the heat dissipation module. Afterwards, a fan of the heat dissipation module flows air to the aforesaid thermal fins, so as to dissipate the heat transmitted to the thermal fins by convection effect.
The dispositions of the heat pipe and the thermal fins of the conventional heat dissipation module are constrained by mechanical space, resulting in small area where the heat pipe contacts the thermal fins. The thermal fins with an inclined shape or an arc shape are designed to be contacts the heat pipe for solving above drawbacks. However, the above-mentioned design for increasing the area where the heat pipe contacts the thermal fins results in non-identical gaps between the fan and the thermal fins. Thus, it results in turbulent flow of the air, which generates in noises, so as to reduce quality of product.
Furthermore, in order to satisfy a trend of the consumer electronic device towards a small size, it is designed that the gap between the thermal fins and the fan is reduced for reducing the volume of the heat dissipation module. Since the fan is close to the thermal fins, the above-mentioned design results in more noises when the fan flows the air to the thermal fins, and thus reduces the quality of product. Alternatively, it is designed that a length of each blade of the fan is reduced for reducing the volume of the heat dissipation module. However, it causes that an active area of each blade of the fan for flowing the air is curtailed, and thus reduces the convection effect between the thermal fins and the air. Accordingly, it will reduce the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipation module. Thus, how to design a heat dissipation module capable of enhancing heat dissipating efficiency and reducing noise and an electronic device therewith has been an issue of mechanical design for the consumer electronic product.